


Lalala

by berryblue_girl



Series: Pon and Zi, McDanno Style [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hawaiian heat wasn't what was causing Danny to burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lalala

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by another Pon and Zi comic and the "I Want to Hold Your Hand" scene from Across the Universe. Feedback is adored and petted!

 

 _Oh yeah, I'll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

 _Oh, please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
and please, say to me_

The Hawaiian heat wasn't what was causing Danny to burn.  It was something deeper, more primal... _desire_.  He tracked the 50 jersey as he zipped and zagged back and forth along the field.  The crowd cheered as he scored another touchdown.  Danny's friend Meka came back from the concession stand with a tray loaded down with junk food.  Meka began handing out items, Danny receiving nachos with extra jalapenos.

"Did McSuperstar score again?" Meka asked around a mouthful of hotdog.

Danny nodded, not wanting to take his eyes off Steve.

 _You'll let me hold your hand  
Now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

 _And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

Danny had sworn when he arrived here that he would push aside what the Church and everyone else called "unnatural thoughts and feelings".  He hadn't said good-bye to Mikey Gallagher from next door, his best friend and the start of this _mess_.  When his mother walked in on the two of them, Danny thought his life was over.  For two days, he couldn't eat, sleep, or think about anything but his parents.  Finally his father brought him downstairs and told him that he was being sent to his Uncle Patrick and Aunt Martha's home in Hawaii for a few months.  _To clear your head_ was what his father told him.  Danny knew there was no point in arguing, so he simply accepted it.  His father could barely look at him the day he was leaving.  Matty and his sisters cried and begged him not to go, but his father stood there like a stone.  His mother didn't even bother to come.

"Aaaand there's another touchdown by Kukui High's quarterback Steven McGarrett!"

Catherine turned around and enthused to him, "Our boy's on fire today!"

"That he is," Danny replied, his voice rough.

 _Yeah you, got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_

 _And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
It's such a feeling  
That my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide_

He had thought things would get easier at Hawaii.  Then his aunt and uncle introduced him to their neighbors, the McGarretts, and Danny realized "easier" and "Danny Williams" were never meant to be.  At first, it wasn't so bad.  But as Steve and Danny grew closer, and the Jersey boy realized how amazing the other was, the attraction was unstoppable.  Steve was giving almost to a fault, always willing to give someone a hand that needed it.  He could brighten a room just by entering it.  It was like he was made of sunshine and warmth.  He gave Danny a shoulder to cry on and an ear to listen when Danny ached for New Jersey and his family.  He had a daredevil streak that had gotten their group into hot water a time or two.  But even that charmed Danny, and he hated that.  The whole reason he had been sent here was because of these _urges_.  But trying to hold back Steve was like trying to hold back a tsunami: impossible.

"Heeeellooo!  Enter to Danny!"

Danny jumped when he felt Meka shake his shoulder.  He tore his eyes away from the field and asked, "What?  I'm trying to watch the game."

"We're trying to plan the post-game party," Meka replied like he was talking to a five year old.  "We were thinking Helena's since it's Steve's favorite."

Danny shrugged.  "I don't know if I can make it."

Catherine and Meka balked, Catherine saying, "Why not?  Steve is your friend, he's gonna expect you to be there!"

"I know that!" Danny snapped, running his fingers through his hair.  "I just...I got that essay on Hamlet for Mrs. Kelly's class, and I really need to work on it."

Catherine snorted, "What's _one_ night gonna hurt?  Besides, Steve can help you with it later, like tomorrow if you want."

"Yeah, man," Meka added, slurping the last of his soda.  "One night isn't going to make you anymore behind than you already are."

"All right, God!" Danny exclaimed as the game ended.  "I surrender!  But if I fail this essay, I am blaming both of you, got it?"

They waved him off, and they began to descend from the bleachers.  Catherine leaped like a gazelle over the railings and towards the group of sweaty football players.  She found Steve easily enough, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  Danny felt his stomach tighten and he said to Meka, "Hey, I'll meet you guys at Helena's.  I gotta check with Aunt Martha about keeping the car out a little longer."

"Okay!" Meka shouted over the crowd, already heading to join Steve and Catherine.  Steve looked in his direction and beckoned him to come closer.  Danny simply waved and turned to follow the crowd exiting the stadium.  He didn't plan on joining his friends at the restaurant.  He knew it would cause a stink, and he would catch hell for it for weeks.  But he needed to clear his head, and an evening in close proximity to Steve wouldn't help.  He reached his aunt's old Buick and climbed inside, determined to find a lonely stretch of beach to think.

 _Yeah you, got that something  
I think you'll understand  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and_


End file.
